


dumb shits in highschool do dumb shit???? *not clickbait*

by A_Chocolate_Orange, swoopitywoop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, oneshots, pure fucking crack, this was made in a gc at three in the fucking morning because of a tiktok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Chocolate_Orange/pseuds/A_Chocolate_Orange, https://archiveofourown.org/users/swoopitywoop/pseuds/swoopitywoop
Summary: Requests: Openadding another highschool au to the mix because why not-request in the first chapter
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy/Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	dumb shits in highschool do dumb shit???? *not clickbait*

Ayooooooooo I'm adding another one to the mixxxxxxxxxxxxx

so a little bit of context: I saw a TikTok that was saying that techno was the kid who read at lunch and everything just kinda escalated from there- so now me and orange (the co-creator) have got two fucking pages of ideas for this-

anyways we're gonna do requests because why not, there aren't many rules just no requesting relationships that aren't in the tags and no smut between anyone. Also please don't get mad or upset if your request isn't done in a day

but here are the characters for the au!

-Manburg High-

Seniors: George, Wilbur, Sally, Techno, Punz, Callahan, Sam, BBH, Schlatt, Charlie, Minx

Juniors: Skeppy, Dream, Fundy, Eret, Puffy (Works part-time in the guidance counselor office), Karl, Hannah

Sophomores: Sapnap, Quackity, Niki, Jack, Ant, Velvet, Foolish

Freshmen: Tommy, Tubbo. Ranboo, Drista, Purpled

Teachers Aid: Phil 

Drama: Aphmau

Art: LDshadowlady

Science: Sqaishey

English: Stacyplays

Gym: Squid

Chemistry: Dantdm

Principal: Stampy

(We'll do characters from the epicSMP in high school and all that I just don't have the energy to tag them)

Requests are encouraged and appreciated!! the first chapter will be out soon!!


End file.
